The present invention relates to a mechanical torque converter system.
Over the past forty years, torque converters for replacing the standard gear boxes with sets of gears have been studied. Indeed, the advantage of the torque converters is that they use to the maximum the performance of an engine by maintaining said engine longer at the speed for which it provides its maximum torque. Presently, there exist hydraulic and mechanical torque converters.
The owner of the present invention has been led to study some years ago a simple and robust torque converter, of reasonable cost price and easy to maintain. Such a mechanical torque converter is disclosed in French Pat. No. 75 31 066, published under No. 2 327 454 and in the Certificate of Addition No. 79 05 143 published under No. 2 450 385.
The torque converter according to this prior technique acts via a differential retroaction and is made of two differential gears; the cage, of the inlet on the first differential gear, receives the power to be transmitted, and the cage at the outlet of the second differential gear drives the receiving member, the two differential gears having their shafts driven by the planetaries coupled two by two on the same side by two trains of gears.